priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Line 'Em Up
A game played for a car plus three additional prizes - one worth between $10 and $98, and two worth between $300 and $1,000. The game was created by former producer Kathy Greco. Gameplay *The contestant is shown a game board which displays the first and last digits in the price of a car. Between these digits are the prices of three other prizes, each of which contain one of the other three digits in the price of the car. The contestant must slide these prices horizontally so that the digits in the price of the car line up vertically in a yellow (originally white) frame. The first and third prizes always have three-digit prices, while the second has a two-digit price. *If the contestant correctly lines up all three prizes, the contestant wins the car and the prizes. Otherwise, the contestant is told how many (but not specifically which) of the digits are correctly placed. Knowing only this, the contestant then has one more opportunity to line up the prices and win the car and prizes as before. If the price is not correct the second time, the game is lost. History *On its first playing, it was won on the first try. *On its first playing, the prize labels were light gray with black letters. They changed to black with white letters on the next playing. *When the game first debuted, the car was the first to be shown first, followed by the three small prizes. *On October 8, 2004, it was changed so the reveals go in the opposite direction. *On March 31, 2014, May 21, 2014, November 13, 2014, and January 6, 2015, the first three prizes were shown in front of Door #3, and the car was revealed behind Door #2 afterward. *Additionally, from the game's debut until May 18, 1998, the think music from Check Game/Make Your Move/Cover Up was used; from June 2, 1998 onward, it was changed to its regular think music, subsequently used for Push Over (and has been used on Make Your Move and Cover Up on occasion). *In the fall of 2014 the game board received a fresh coat of paint of the same colors. *Line 'Em Up has not been the 1st game to be played in the game slotting list. Foreign versions of Line em Up *In Australia, Line em Up is played exactly the same way as it is on the American version. The game board also looks very similar to the one used on the American version. Gallery line2.jpeg|The debut of Line Em Up! line4.jpeg|Note the different prize labels. lineemup1.png lineemup2.png YouTube Videos Sarah goes crazy after winning Line 'Em Up (January 5, 2005) A Win from 2015 (March 16, 2015) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:3-Prize Games Category:Car Games Category:1990s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:You Can Try Again Category:A Choice of 2 Category:A Choice of 3 Category:The Player is in Command Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:All or Nothing Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Think Cue Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Predict the Correct Numbers Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Short Play